kingdomheartsfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Pete (Xerruy)
Pete is a villain in'' Kingdom Hearts II ½. Story Originally from Disney Castle, Pete was banished into another dimension by Queen Minnie. Some ten years later, he was freed by Maleficent. Gratefully, Pete became Maleficent's loyal right hand, travelling to different worlds to spread the Heartless and recruit local villains, sometimes secretly plotting to turn them into Heartless themselves. It is rumored Pete organized Maleficent's meetings in Hollow Bastion in ''Kingdom Hearts, having recruited Hades, Jafar, Ursula, Captain Hook and Oogie Boogie. In Kingdom Hearts II Pete acted as an emissiary of sorts, visiting worlds and allying with local villains on Maleficent's behalf. Thus, he allied with Hades in the Underworld near the Olympus Coliseum, with Captain Barbossa in Port Royal and with Scar in the Pride Lands. Pete was responsible for turning the Scar in the Pride Lands into a Heartless, which resulted in the creation of the Nobody Xsarc. Pete also appeared in Agrabah, looking for Jafar's lamp. In Kingdom Hearts II ½, Pete continues to play the role he played in Kingdom Hearts II, providing all sorts of comic relief along the way. Andy's Room Pete attempts to turn the toys into Heartless, but is defeated by Sora with the help of Woody and Buzz Lightyear. Hunter's Bush Pete attempts to capture the Predator to turn it into a Heartless, but all his plans end in failure. Radiant Garden Pete assisted Maleficent in her alliance with the Decepticons, helping with their search for the "Cube" and lending them the power of the Heartless. The Cretaceous Pete manipulated Kron into believing that Sora, Donald, Goofy and Aladar were staging a coup, causing him to turn on them. He also used the Heartless to control the Carnotaurus, but his plan backfired and the Carnotaurus almost ate him. In this world, Pete took on the Smilodon Form. County General First visit Pete used the darkness in Ray Shepard's heart to create Heartless, eventually fighting Sora and his friends inside the hospital. De Vil Mansion Aiding Cruella de Vil in her hunt for the Dalmatian puppies, Pete clashed with her other servants, the bumbling duo Jasper and Horace. City of Angels First visit Pete's attempt to reprogram the T800 to attack Sora, Donald and Goofy ended in failure. Fourth visit This time, Pete tried to turn the cyborg Marcus Wright into a Heartless. His plans were thwarted when the T-800 prototype attacked, knocking him aside. Disney Castle Being a former resident of this world, Pete played a vital role in Hades's plot to destroy it. Dragon Shores Siding with Gnasty Gnorc this time, Pete created quite some trouble for Sora, Donald, Goofy, Spyro and Sparx. Jumanji With Van Pelt's help, Pete tried to plunge the world into darkness, hoping that the darkness would flow from the board game in Merlin's house and spread across Radiant Garden. With the help of Alan Parrish and Yuffie, Pete's plans were thwarted once again. Later, he fought Nilmax and Xerruy, who were enacting their own plans inside the game world. MI6 Headquarters Acting as a lackey to Blofeld alongside Jaws, Pete troubled Sora and his friends again. He also kidnapped Aki Ross to blackmail James Bond. The Nostromo Pete aided Ash in his attempts to exploit the Alien and the Heartless, but this was thwarted by Sora, Donald, Goofy and Ripley. As a Boss Pete is fought during the first visit to County General. Category:Disney Villains Category:Disney Characters Category:Villains Category:Kingdom Hearts II ½